Normality
by Pikachulover25
Summary: Ash has just returned from another one of his adventures, seeking a chance to relax in his hometown of Pallet Town. Red is searching for a way out of his sealed fate. However, both their fates are balanced upon the shoulders of Red and Delia, who are keeping secrets that go deeper than they seem. Will Ash ever discover the truth, or will they keep it hidden, as they have for years?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter really is more of a prologue, but it's chapter 1.

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Pokemon or any related characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Beginning

Prof. Oak hurried to the door at the sound of the doorbell. It was quite late in the evening, and the sky was already a dark magenta over the shadows hills. The older man furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Who in the world would be calling at my door at a time like – " As he flung the door to his lab open, the professor's eyes widened at the face he stared at.

"Oh my, why it's quite a surprise to see you here, son. Especially at this time of night." The professor greeted casually, despite his deepening confusion. He opened the door wide, allowing the young man before him to stroll into his lab. As he shut the door, Prof. Oak asked, "Now to what do I have the honor so late this evening?"

The young man hardly reacted to his question, preferring to stare further into the lab than at the professor. "I'm sorry that it's so late. It's just…I must be on my way, tonight." He turned to look at the elderly man, fixing him with a solid gaze. "However, I have a favor I must ask of you, professor."

Prof. Oak raised his eyebrows as he shoved his hands into the pockets on his lab coat. "Oh? And what might that be?"

The boy promptly grabbed a pokeball from his waist. He pressed the button on the front, causing it to open with a sharp _pop_. Once the bright white light disappeared, Prof. Oak let out a short gasp at the pokemon it revealed.

"A Pichu? But what do you possibly want me to do with – " The professor was cut off as the tiny electric mouse pokemon let out a shrill squeal, immediately dashing towards the boy. It clung onto the edge of his pants for dear life, making him sigh.

"I want you to give him to Ash. I know he'll be coming in here in the morning for his starter pokemon."

Prof. Oak furrowed his brows at the strange request, his eyes narrowing. "You want him to have this Pichu instead of the traditional starter?"

"Yes." The professor was shocked at the young man's blunt answer. "From what I've heard about him, Ash most likely will arrive here after all the other starters have been chosen. And I want you to give this Pichu to him."

Prof. Oak scratched his chin in contemplation. "That Pichu seems to have quite the affection for you."

At his words, the boy knelt down and grabbed the tiny Pichu and removed it from his pant leg. "I know you want to stay with me, but you'll be someone else's partner from now on, alright?" he murmured softly, looking into the creature's wide, brown eyes.

"_Chu_!" The small creature wailed, flying into the boy's arms. Prof. Oak gave him a sympathetic look.

"It seems poor little Pichu doesn't want you to leave it behind."

"I'm sure he'll be in good care." Just as the boy began to pull Pichu away, it was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. His eyes widened, but a smile placed itself on his lips. Soon enough, he held a Pikachu in his hands. The newly evolved Pikachu squirmed uncomfortably as the boy handed it to the professor.

"Yes, he seems to like you quite a bit," chuckled the professor.

"Here's his pokeball," the boy said abruptly. The professor took it and tried to return the Pikachu, but it abruptly shook it away with a small bolt of electricity.

"Stubborn, are we?" The professor smirked, and tried again, only for the Pikachu to angrily knock it away. He tried several more times, but to no avail. Finally, the boy took back the pokeball and returned the Pikachu, which did not resist whatsoever.

The professor wiped his brow with a sigh. "Looks like I've got a feisty one on my hands now," he said, as the young man handed him back the pokeball. "Its behavior reminds me of the pokemon I first gave you, if I recall."

The boy smirked, remembering the event. He then checked his watch, making his face fall. "I should go now. Thank you, professor. For everything." The two men began walking back towards the door.

Prof. Oak waved his hand dismissively. "No trouble at all." He gently tossed the pokeball into the air, catching it again gently in his palm. "And I'll make sure to take good care of Pikachu until Ash arrives. Are you sure he'll act the way you say he will?"

The boy, already at the door, glanced over his shoulder with a steely look in his eyes. "I'm sure."

As the professor waved the boy off into the night, he couldn't help but feel that it was only the beginning.

* * *

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

And thus begins the parallel story lines...

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Pokemon or related characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Saturday

The sound of pounding feet descending the stairs was a sound that Delia Ketchum had not heard in a long while, but it was not an unfamiliar one. She smiled to herself as she finished cooking breakfast as she awaited the arrival of her teenage son. Within seconds, her son, Ash, was plopped at the table, knife and fork promptly ready to dig into breakfast.

"Good morning, Ash!" she said brightly, as she set a full plate of food in front of him. She then moved to scratch the head of his trustee sidekick, Pikachu. "Good morning, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Just as Delia was about to return to the kitchen to clean the dishes, the phone rang. Glancing over at Ash with a content smile, she made her way towards the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered questioningly.

"Mom," came a low male voice that nearly startled her. She put a hand to her chest as she registered who was on the other end of the line.

"Oh, h-hello. I…I wasn't expecting you to call." Delia stuttered nervously, lowering her voice.

"Mom, I'm in Viridian City now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming by in the next few days," the voice said smoothly, although Delia's nerves didn't calm down much.

"Ah yes, t-that'll be fine."

Hearing her hesitant tone, the man asked, "Is Ash there?"

Delia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "If you don't want me to come, I can always- "

"No!" Delia covered her mouth at the abrupt sharpness in her tone. Her eyes darted back over to Ash in the other room. Only Pikachu was looking at her curiously, but she returned her attention back to the phone. "I mean, that's fine. Just as long as-"

"I can stay with someone else, that's not a problem," he interrupted. Then in a softer voice he added, "And I'll make sure to stay out of his way."

"You don't need to-"

"It's fine, Mom."

Delia sighed. "All right, then. Just…just call when you get into town. I want to see you."

"Alright."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye," Delia nearly whispered. Her hand rested on her chest, trying to calm her quickened breaths. She had to quickly compose herself before she returned to the present situation. Delia wiped her brow as she set down the receiver. As she stepped back into the dining room, Ash looked up at her. His plate was wiped completely clean.

"Who was that, Mom?" he asked.

Delia managed a small smile. "Just a friend. No need to worry, Ash." She gently dismissed the topic by ruffling his hair and taking his plate. As she turned on the water in the sink, she heard the scrape of the chair over the floor.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go over to Prof. Oak's lab for a while," Ash called to her, as he grabbed his cap and jacket.

"Alright. I'll see you later, honey." Delia peeked her head out for a second as she saw Ash rush out the door with Pikachu on his heels. She smiled as memories came back to her. "How they are so alike," she murmured to herself before returning to the dishes.

* * *

It was nearly three in the afternoon, and the sun sat heavily high in the sky, still far from its descent for the evening. Being a Saturday, there were quite a number of people milling about the city. However, the main season of pokemon trainers was over, so there weren't as many anxious, young youths running about.

A tall young man wandered the streets of Viridian City solo. His hands were neatly tucked in his jacket pockets, and a Pikachu comfortably sat atop his red cap. Although his actions seemed aimless, he had a certain destination in mind ever since he arrived in town. After walking around the city all day, he began his trek towards his place of interest.

He stopped in front of a large building with its distinctive sign next to it. As he turned his gaze up at the building, a thought came to his mind. 'This could have been all mine,' he thought. Then he shook his head. 'But I have no regrets. I shouldn't think like that.' The young man shut his eyes momentarily when he heard the door open, followed by the jingling sound of keys. The man's eyes flashed open. A smirk curled onto his lips as he recognized the one who had stepped out.

"Closing early?" His low voice was soft, but it made the other young man at the door to turn around in surprise.

The man had thick, spiky brown hair that was golden in the sunlight and warm, green eyes. The man did not look terribly impressive, as he wore black pants, knee high boots, and an emerald tunic. A necklace swung around his neck. His eyes swept over the man who had addressed him before he pocketed his keys and fully turned to face him. The man in front of him looked nothing out of the ordinary. He was dressed simply in blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red jacket.

"Not many trainers have been coming through here. I like to keep a little extra time to myself, ya know. I'm sure you understand," he smirked. He then gestured to him. "C'mon, we can go to my place."

The two young men casually made their way down a few streets before turning at a modest house nearing the edge of town. A powerful aura radiated from them, causing a few heads to turn their way out of curiosity. They were simply two friends, nearly brothers, but no longer rivals.

The first man's Pikachu eagerly leaped down from its perch onto the sofa. The other man smiled and touched a pokeball at his waist, releasing a dog-like pokemon with spiky yellow fur. The Jolteon also jumped onto the sofa, and the two electric pokemon curled up there.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised at your appearances anymore, Red. Things with Blue really heating up?" The man teased, going to the fridge to grab a couple beers.

The man called Red shot him a glare, which didn't even faze him. "We're just getting serious, Green," he replied solemnly.

"Oh, is that it?" Green snickered, tossing his friend a can.

Red ignored him as he caught the can with ease. He scoffed to himself as he popped the can and took a long sip out of it. "How's the gym been doing?"

Green rolled his eyes. "Season's over, so not many trainers have been coming through. And of course, even less come through my gym."

Red grinned at him. "Playing hard ball?"

"As if," Green snorted. He then leaned his elbows forward onto his knees and gave Red a hard look. "So why have you been stopping by here so often? You've always been so direct in approach. It's not like you to get sidetracked."

Red shrugged, glancing aside. "I'm not sidetracked. I just wanted to see you, since you're alone here." Then he threw Green a skeptical look. "Unless you've found someone?"

Green sighed, leaning back and cradling his head in his hands. "It's really not that bad. See, I can stand being alone for quite a while. You, on the other hand, need someone after a while. No offense, but it's no wonder you wandered down from that Arceus-forsaken mountain after nearly five years."

Red scowled, but ignored his comment. He knew Green meant well, even if it sounded as if he was implying that he was weak. "So…is there?"

Green chuckled at Red's persistent curiosity. "Well, Jasmine and I had a thing for a while, but turns out she doesn't want to leave Goldenrod too often. Even since that stint with Ampharos, you know." Red caught how much affection his friend actually had for the Johto gym leader, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry if you still have feelings for Bl-"

"No need to apologize," Green cut him off abruptly, holding up a hand. "I really only saw her like a sister. Anyways, she always liked you better." He grinned at Red, causing the young man to blush. "I'm happy for the two of you."

"There's always Erika," stated Red.

"Really?" Green rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't leave her garden for a day if she had to. And of course Sabrina's your ex," he said, making a dark shadow pass over Red's face. "And don't even bring up Misty or Janine. They're even worse than Blue was." The two men smirked at the memories that ran through their heads.

"You think I could bunk here for a couple days? I was on my way home, but Ash just got back, and I want my mom to not have to worry," said Red, standing up and chucking his can at the trash bin. It went right in.

"Yeah, no problem. Maybe you can take some of the foolish trainers yourself," Green answered, chuckling. Red moved away, and Green's eyes slid shut as he reached over to scratch at Jolteon's surprisingly soft fur. As he leaned over across the sofa, a bright light erupted in the room. "Oh, shit."

A giant Arcanine and a tall Manectric appeared, looking at him expectantly. When they saw their master rub his face with his palm aggressively, their stances slouched and the two of them circled around before curling up on the floor.

"You have way too many dogs, Green," came Red's teasing voice from the hallway.

Green shot a glare in his direction. "It's a good thing you and Blue got together. You're both cat people."

* * *

Review, please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for all the favs and for reviewing. But do you know what would make me happier? More reviews! I'd like to hear what you think, so don't be afraid to click that button down below!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, etc.

* * *

Chapter 3: Return to Pallet Town

"Hey. I'm just coming into Pallet. I'll be stopping by Prof. Oak's and Green's, so you can call me when I can come visit. See you later. Bye." Red left his message short as he pocketed his pokegear, finally seeing why Gold had strived for so long to get him to use it. Now that he thought about it, he preferred using the device to videophones. He wasn't too fond of showing his face, even if it was his own mother. He was mildly surprised that his mother wasn't home, but paid it no mind. She was probably out getting groceries or something.

A nostalgic smile came over Red's stoic face as he crested the hill, seeing the familiar windmill of Prof. Oak's lab nearing.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, his ears perking up immediately at the sight. Red chuckled, giving Pikachu a pat on the back as he continued on his way.

When they reached the lab, Red promptly punched the doorbell with his finger. A sudden thought reminded him that there could be a chance that Ash was there, but he pushed it away. He wasn't one to constantly be paranoid, like Green. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a young man Red had not expected to see.

"Oh, hello! You're Red, right?" the young man greeted cheerfully.

Red gave a single nod. He preferred to be one of few words with people he did not know. If he recalled correctly, Prof. Oak once told him that his name was Tracey, one of Ash's friends from one of his numerous journeys.

"Come right in!" Tracey held the door open for Red, allowing him to enter the great professor's lab.

Once inside, he led Red further in. "You must be the owner of that magnificent Charizard! It's larger than I've ever seen!" Red nodded once more, casting his eyes about the lab. He supposed it was his, even though it technically was Green's. As he gazed about, memories from when he first received his starter pokemon all the way up to when he was there late that night flashed through his mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the professor is out with another trainer in the back right now. But I'm sure he'll be back in just a few minutes!" Tracey said.

Red raised an eyebrow in question. Furrowed his brow, trying to decipher what he was asking when he finally understood. "Ah, the trainer's name is Ash. He just returned from Sinnoh." Tracey then noticed the Pikachu on Red's shoulder. "Huh, you know, Ash has a Pikachu too." Just as he was about to take note on their striking similarities, Red turned away and began walking towards the door to the field.

"Hold on, I'll come with you!" Tracey hurried to keep up with Red's long strides.

He knew he had told his mother that he would keep out of Ash's way, but he also knew that he could pick his way around Prof. Oak's fields easily without running into the aspiring pokemon master. Red breathed in the sweet scent of honeysuckle that the wind carried as he looked around. The colorful flowers danced in the breeze gently, reminding him fondly of a memory long ago. Then he shook his head, dismissing the distractin. In the distance, he keenly picked out two figures in one of the fields. He promptly turned and headed in the opposite direction, looking for some of his own pokemon.

It didn't take long before he heard the rumbling of pokemon approaching him. No sooner than a second later was it before Red felt himself being flung into the air. Then, with a soft _thud_, Red found himself sitting atop a Tropius's back. The pokemon's neck curled around, and it grinned at him happily. Red caught himself forming a smile as he looked down and saw some of his other pokemon. Red affectionately rubbed Tropius's neck and grabbed a piece of fruit from around its neck before he slid off. He casually munched on the fruit, savoring the sweet nectar that ran down his throat, as he found himself surrounded with his pokemon.

A large Lairon came up and butted its head against his leg, the action seemingly out of character for such a fierce creature. A Tyranitar gave him a big Ursaring hug, nuzzling its head against him, an action it had been doing ever since it was just a tiny Larvitar. A Ninetales howled in greeting. Then a Shelgon approached him before jumping into his arms. Red laughed, a rare action for him now, feeling as if he was eleven again. Pikachu ran around, cheerfully speaking and playing with the other pokemon, making him grin.

Red took a seat in the soft grass, and began talking with the pokemon. To Tracey, who had been following him, it was strange to watch, since the young man was speaking no words at all. Little did he know that the man seated before him had long ago learned how to communicate telepathically with his pokemon.

The meeting was disturbed when an earth-shattering roar sounded. Red immediately recognized it. He looked up to see a large shadow approaching quickly from the sky. The pokemon around him cleared a space for the huge Charizard to land, sending out cries in greeting. Once he landed, Charizard and Red stared at each other, eye to eye, for a moment. Then, Red stepped forward and embraced the large lizard pokemon. Once he stepped back, Red grabbed his pokeballs from his belt and threw them open. The light cleared, revealing a Flygon, Venusaur, Magby, Lucario, and Milotic. They all stood proudly as they gazed upon the other pokemon. Tracey looked at all of them in awe, while Red took hold of the moment and full upon the lush grass.

Red tucked his arms behind his head as he gazed up at the blue sky, feeling the breeze brush past him and the sun gracefully fall upon him. He knew Ash and the professor had surely heard Charizard's coming, but he didn't care. The rest of his pokemon were playing or resting like their trainer, and he was content. It was a beautiful peace that seemed to stretch inevitably on.

* * *

"Red? Red, wake up. Wake up." Red's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a woman's voice. He cracked a smile when he saw the face of his other former rival. His smiled was wiped away when she suddenly slapped his face, shocking him fully away. A playful grin was displayed on her face as she pulled him upwards.

"Prof. Oak's waiting for you inside," she said simply, before making her way back towards the lab. Red's gaze lingered on her, her short red skirt and lab coat swishing as she walked. Then he looked around, finding that most of his pokemon had already dispersed. Looking up at the sky, he saw how the sun had lowered, signaling that it was just a few hours from sunset.

Just as he was about to follow the woman, he felt a slight tugging on his pant leg. Looking down, it was Shelgon. The round pokemon had the edge of his hem of his pants in its mouth, and its eyes were gazing up at him affectionately. Red smiled and scooped the pokemon up into his arms, running his hand over the ridges in its shell. Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder, his hat balanced on its tail. Sweeping it upward, his hat neatly landed atop his raven-haired head.

Red then jogged after the woman, whose name was Blue, catching up to her in no time. Noticing her sly glance, he gathered she had been waiting for him, which he didn't mind whatsoever.

Blue bumped his shoulder with her own and held out something for him. "Here's your pokemon," she said, smirking. Red looked at it for a second before quickly snatching it up, blushing ever so slightly. As he put his belt back on, her gave her a queer look, touching one of the pokeballs attached to it.

"You're just going to have to find out," she teased, flicking her hair over her shoulder, just enough to have the long, brown tendrils tickle his face.

Red scowled, not out of anger, but more out of frustration. Blue then turned around, so that she face hi while walking backwards. "You mom called. She said that Ash would be going to meet some friends in Pewter City tomorrow and that you could go over there then."

Red nodded, wondering if Ash had said anything to Prof. Oak after Charizard's appearance. Blue seemed to read his mind. "Prof. Oak told him not to disturb you, so don't worry."

Red sighed. There was nothing that could get by her. Blue then put her arm around his waist, hugging him closely.

"I'm glad you're back," she murmured into his ear.

Red's face turned red. He looked up and had to immediately compose himself, seeing that Prof. Oak stood right before them. Blue's arm left his side and he shrugged his shoulders automatically, making her smirk. He quickly shot a glare at her.

"Ah, Red. It's good to see you again," the professor greeted him. Then his eyes turned to Blue. "You two don't have to act so modest. I remember being young and in love too, you know." The professor smiled, making Red feel slightly uncomfortable.

Prof. Oak clapped suddenly, bringing Red back to full attention. "Now, I suppose you came here to exchange some of your pokemon?"

"I already did so, Professor," said Blue cheerfully. Red sighed to himself.

"Well then, it seems that you no longer need me," said Prof. Oak.

"I wanted to speak with you about Ash." Red's eyes were dark and piercing, his words straight forward and to the point.

Prof. oak seemed surprised at the question at first. "He just returned from Sinnoh. He told me he plans to stick around for a while. Ash has been away for a while, as you know. He's gone through a lot since he initially started his journey," he answered sincerely.

"Did he say how long he is going to stay?" Red questioned.

"No, but I'm sure he'll get back out there soon enough. As long as there's a challenge or new adventure awaiting him, he'll be set to go," Prof. Oak said, smirking. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Wait is it that you're getting at, son?"

Red looked away. "I've never met him. I just wanted to know more about him as a trainer."

Prof. Oak sighed. "Ash hasn't ever won a League Championship before, with the exception of the Orange League." He looked up at Red. "I'm sure you and I both know that if he knows who you are, then he'll constantly compare himself to you. And the last thing Ash needs is another rival. I understand that you're in a difficult position, Red, but I think you should wait."

Red huffed, glancing upward restlessly. "Then what if he never succeeds at a Championship? What if he never accomplishes his dream? When will it be the right time then?" Blue gently placed her hand on Red's arm, as his voice grew louder.

Prof. Oak seemed hardly fazed at the boy's frustration. "Despite what happens in the future, the time for the truth will be when Ash is ready. After all, he's the one this is about, correct?"

Red dully nodded, casting his eyes down. The professor stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "All will make itself right in the end. You've got to understand that, son."

Red didn't say anything as Prof. Oak led him and Blue to the door. Blue said goodnight as he shut the door before she wrapped her arm around Red and led the way to her house.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Do you all realize that reviews just plain make me happy? Well, do you know what would make me even more so? More reviews! (What a concept :P) Anyhow, I would also like to hear your opinions on things, like any predictions, complains, comments, criticisms, etc. So review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Home

Red murmured lowly as beams of sunlight came through the blinds. He rolled over onto his back, feeling the sheets rustle over him. He blearily opened his eyes and lifted himself enough to peer at the clock on the nightstand. 8:21. Normally, he would rise at the crack of dawn to train with his pokemon on the mountain. However, when he was on "vacation," Red found it was surprisingly easy to fall back into his old habits.

Just as he slumped back into bed, it vibrated as Blue climbed onto it, making him groan. It soon turned into a soft moan as she combed through his hair with her slender fingers. She moved closer so that she sat over him. He could feel her hair tickle his back and her breath over his neck. Then she began to lean forward so that her chest pressed against him.

Red's eyes flashed open as his face heated up. He tried to push away the feeling, but part of him didn't want it to stop. Red abruptly pushed Blue off before flipping over and pinning her down by holding her wrists against the mattress. He swore Blue had never looked more ravishing. Her long brown hair swirled over the sheets, and her crystal blue eyes sparkled at him. Her chest heaved upward and he her hand reached up to him, caressing his cheek. Red finally sighed and pulled himself off of her. He turned around and moved to the edge of the bed as he caught his breath. He heard Blue crawl towards him, but he didn't stop her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He flinched slightly as her hands roamed downward over his chest.

"Think you're ready?" she asked.

Red didn't even react at the question. "For what?"

"To go home." Red breathed heavily, and he felt her hand squeezed his shirtfront.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Even Red caught onto how ridiculous his refute sounded.

Blue sighed. "Because you feel for once that you don't belong there." Red looked away. "You know it's the truth. You barely slept. You were tossing and turning nearly all night." She felt Red's body tense beneath her fingertips. "You can't lie to me, Red. You're denying the fact that you're frightened that Ash will be here for a while. His being here threatens your family life. You don't have to bottle it up, you know. I thought this was going to be a fresh start."

At her words, Red slacked and slumped forward. His fingers threated through his hair as his head hung down. Blue moved so she could cradle his head to her chest and stroked his sinuous neck. Kissing him gently, she moved her lips over his ear.

"You don't always have to act so strong, you know. You put a face on and show off someone that's not you. But it's ok if you're weak. You don't want to show your weaknesses, but you're slowly covering up who you really are." Blue grasped his chin and pulled his face so that he looked directly into her eyes. "But I accept who you really are. And so does Green, Yellow and all of our other friends. You don't have to be strong for them. You don't have to be strong for anyone. And that's ok."

Red saw the moisture in her eyes. Then he felt something hot run down his cheek. He touched the spot and was surprised to see water on his fingertip. He couldn't remember the last time he had opened himself up, exposing the raw weakness he housed deep inside him. But, as he soaked up the moment, he felt glad that Blue was there, and only here.

* * *

It was 1:27 when a clean doorbell sounded through the Ketchum household. The sky outside was clear and cloudless, but it was not blue. Instead, it was tinted a medium gray, and the sun seemed to be smothered.

Mr. Mime was the closest to the door, being busy sweeping in the foyer. "Mime?" He looked up at the sound and peered towards the door. Seeing the shadow in the door window, he hurried towards the door and opened it. "Mime!" His eyes widened at the sight of the person in the doorway.

"Mimey, who is it?" Delia called from the kitchen. She stepped into the foyer and saw who it was at the door. "Red!" She gasped. She stepped forward and immediately embraced her son, holding him close.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she exclaimed, pulling him into the house.

"I was here three months ago," Red said lamely, as his mother dragged him along.

Delia waved off his comment dismissively. "But this is the first time I've had both my sons at home at the same time!" she said excitedly, already fixing him something to eat. "I know it's all under complicated circumstances, but…after all these years!"

Red couldn't help but give up his efforts in maintaining causality and slumped into a chair at the table. Delia swept by and put a bowl of pokefood on the table. Pikachu eagerly jumped onto the table, and with a squeal, began to chow down. With a long sigh, Red pushed is elbows onto the tabletop and leaned his chin atop his clasped hands.

"I have to admit, I was relieved when Ash told me he was going to see Brock and Misty today. I tried calling you yesterday, but-"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just got tied up at Prof. Oak's lab," Red apologized sincerely.

Delia came by and rugged his shoulder comfortingly. "It's fine, honey. No need to apologize. I know how much you love your pokemon." She set down a plate in front of Red before taking a seat opposite of him. "So, I gather you stayed with Blue last night?"

Red felt his face heat up at her question, making her laugh. "You act as if you're Ash's age." Red scowled, disliking being compared to his younger brother. Delia leaned forward and put her hand over his. "I gather from how often you've been visiting that things are going well?"

Red didn't answer her, preferring to stare at his plate. Silently, he picked up an onigiri, taking a small bite out of it. He didn't mean to sound rude, but for some reason, he felt perturbed by his mother's question. Delia, however, seemed to enjoy teasing her eldest son, something she did not get to do often.

"Tell me, is she going to be my new daughter in law?" This caused Red to nearly choke on his food. He squinted as he managed to swallow, replaying the question in his head. It made him dizzy.

Delia laughed once more. "To think that the great champion of Kanto is distressed by the affairs of the heart," she giggled. Seeing Red's pale face, she reached forward and touched his cheek. "Don't worry, honey. What will be will be."

Red looked into his mother's eyes and found a renewing strength deep within them. A smile cracked upon his face, making Delia's heart lighten.

"Someday though, I do want to have dinner with the two of you." Red sighed, running his palm over his face, but nodded resignedly.

A calm silence filled the room. It was not uncomfortable, but peaceful. Red leaned back in his chair, slowly letting his eyes droop closed. He could hear the Pidgeys outside, tweeting sweetly, and the light tinkling of the wind chimes outside. It was so relaxing… The soothing atmosphere was soon disturbed when the phone rang. The video screen blinked on, and Delia, knowing whom it probably was, gestured for Red to be quiet as she went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Ash," she greeted, looking at the familiar, grinning face on the screen.

"Hi, Mom!" Ash returned, followed by Pikachu waving at her.

"What is it you're calling about, honey?" Delia asked curtly.

Ash blinked before answering. "Oh, I'm gonna stay with Brock tonight, so I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright. Thanks for notifying me," Delia said warmly.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care, Ash. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

As Delia set down the receiver after Ash signed off, she turned to face Red. "So it seems that Ash won't be back tonight," she stated. "If you want, you can stay here tonight."

Rred scratched his head nervously. "Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

Delia waved him off. "You've stayed here before. Just because Ash is in town… I'm sure it won't be an issue. Ash's room is your room too, you know."

Red shrugged, rolling his neck. "Ah, I guess," he said reluctantly.

Delia clapped her hands together, a grin coming across her face. "Great! It really will be like having you home again." She came around the table and hugged him from behind, placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here."

Red let her embrace him with her warmth, soaking it all in. He knew how much she wanted for him to settle down in Pallet Town. He still had his resisting thoughts, but then he realized how much he wanted it too.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thanks for the reviews that actually rolled in! That totally made my day, although I would appreciate any more thoughts, comments, etc.

Due to the popular demand it seems, and since I have nothing else to do, here's the next chapter. I will say that this is where the story starts getting more emotional. As you may have noticed, I'm a huge Red fan, so the story mainly revolves around him, but it also describes the intense relationship he has between Ash. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter since it's the longest yet. And sorry for the sucky title...

Please review afterwards! I want to hear all your...whatevers...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pokemon or Red would make an appearance in the anime and totally kick Ash's butt.

* * *

Chapter 5: Similar Paths

The sun had risen an hour previously, illuminating the quiet town of Pallet. Delia descended the stairs, already planning what to make for breakfast when she felt something brush against her leg. Startled, she clung to the edge of the banister and looked down, only to see a lavender cat-like pokemon staring up at her with its slanted eyes. Delia smiled and knelt down to scratch its head, much to the Espeon's affection. When she stood back up, Espeon followed her into the kitchen with its twin tails swishing and jumped gracefully up into the window. It then sat upright and closed its eyes while it soaked up the morning sun.

Meanwhile, in Ash's bedroom, Pikachu began stirring in its nest of Red's cap, which lightly balanced on the young man's chest. The sun caught its eyes, and it stretched as it awoke.

"Chaa!" the electric mouse squealed, shaking out its ears and tail as it sat up. It looked back at its trainer before it crept towards him. It then turned around and stuck its tail into his face.

Red's eyes shot open as he felt something whack him gently across the face. As his sight focused, he sighed when he saw Pikachu looking down at him. He chuckled and scratched it on the back, making it squeal again in delight.

Red sat up and shook out his hair, much like a pokemon would. Red always slept in his clothes, wanting to be ready at a moment's notice without having to deal with dressing (or getting caught half-naked.) To his surprise, Red saw that his mother had laid out a pair of fresh clothes on the desk. He smirked. She really seemed to be enjoying being a mother again to him.

Red reached his arms up and stretched, rolling out his neck and shoulders as his back muscles stretched beneath his black T-shirt. Then he rose and crossed over to the neat pile of clothes for closer examination. The outfit consisted of slim blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a red and white hooded jacket. The outfit was not unlike his previous one, but he was grateful for the slight change in style over his other worn clothes.

Red took a look around the room as he donned is new apparel and pulled on the jacket. There were a few old posters that Ash had put up long ago of the three starters. There was also a display case of all of Ash's previous gym badgers and frontier symbols, along with some certificates of participation from several conferences he had entered. As he stared at these, Red recalled handing his mother all of his badges he had earned over the years. She had told him that she would put them in a safe place. He briefly wondered where they were now.

Pikachu bounded down the stairs, followed by Red, who quietly followed after it. The smell of porridge and other breakfast foods entranced him as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. There truly was no place like home. Leaning in the doorway, Red watched Delia without announcing his presence.

For years, she had been alone with only Ash's Mr. Mime for company. He could only imagine how she felt with him at home again. It was a labor of love, as she would call it. Red now realized that cooking for her sons was not a chore, but rather a task that brought her the utmost happiness. It was a sudden thought that Red had, wanting to be home more often to see that content smile on her face.

"Esp!" Espeon took the moment to jump down from the window to greet her trainer. Delia turned and saw Red there, causing her smile to widen. Still clutching the spoon in her hands, she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"And to think I didn't have to wake you up!" she playfully teased. Red rolled his eyes and made his way to the living room while she finished up.

Red wandered into the spacious room, casting his eyes about when his attention fixed upon the bookshelf in the corner. He casually glanced over at the spines when one in particular caught his eye. The book was bound in red leather and had the symbol for fire pressed into its spine. Red carefully wedged it out from its spot and opened it up. His eyes widened at its contents.

Inside was a scrapbook of his life, starting with his baby pictures, all the way leading up to his years as a trainer. As Red scanned over the numerous pictures, he realized just how similar to Ash he looked when he was younger. He had the same black, spiky hair and the same burning ambition in his eyes, making the young man frown. When was it that that spark had been extinguished?

As he turned a page, Red's lips parted, seeing all of his old badges displayed on it. They continued, as he got further into the book and his adolescent years. Then there were newspaper clippings that caused him to recall all of the significant events he had experienced. His mother had even stuck in the medal and certificate he had received after becoming Champion, an achievement very few people knew of.

Red's eyes felt watery, however, when he came across a couple of blank pages. For some reason, they triggered tears to fall slowly down his face. Red felt a hollow feeling in his chest. It was different from the one he had felt after being on Mt. Silver for five years. It felt as if he could never fill the void, causing Red's eyes to burn. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. Just as he was about to toss the book away, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother smiling sadly at him.

"I know there's been some missing years, but you're here now, and that's all that counts. Soon, I'll be able to finish it, now that you're back, you see?"

Red nodded silently as he slowly closed the book. As he pushed it back into its designated slot, Delia patted him on the shoulder.

"Now, come on. I've got breakfast all ready," she said, putting on a smile that both of them knew was a facade. Red took a breath before following her into the dining room.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu soared into the sky high atop Staraptor on their way home. It was a clear day, with not too many clouds. Ash grinned at how much fun Staraptor was having, feeling the sun on its feathers and the warm air beneath its wings.

"Hey, Staraptor!" Ash called over the streaming wind. "You think you could land us in Viridian City? There's something that I want to do briefly before we continue home."

"Star!" The large bird called back in affirmation and began descending.

They landed in a field just north of the city. Ash quickly returned Staraptor before he hastily made his way into town. He went to the pokemon center, planning on making a quick call home to his mom to tell her he was almost there. The phones were mostly unoccupied, so he had no trouble finding an empty one. Just as he picked up the receiver, the doors slid open and a young boy ran in.

The boy was crying and in his arms he held an unconscious Grotle. "Please, please help my Grotle! And my other pokemon!"

The boy scooped up his pokeballs, letting them spill onto the counter in his hysteria. Nurse Joy quickly took his Grotle from him and hurried to the emergency room, while Chansey took care of his other pokemon. The poor boy slumped over to the waiting area, running his hands up and down his face in distress. An older boy sitting next to him looked at him sympathetically.

"What happened?" he asked.

The young boy looked up at him sadly. "I…I was at the gym. I had heard that the gym leader focused on ground-type pokemon, but his entire team was diverse! I've been to Johto and Hoenn, and I've never battled someone so tough! Even Grotle was knocked out in three hits!"

The older boy rugged the boy's back soothingly. "Hey, it's all right. Just because you lost at a gym doesn't mean it's something to cry about. Heck, I eat the gym leader, but it took me two times, and my pokemon barely made it through. That's why I'm here. It's a learning experience, that's what you've got to understand. You can't fully expect to make it through a gym with no casualties."

The boy wiped away his tears to look up at the boy. "Y-you beat him?"

The other boy only chuckled. "But just barely. Now remember, never give up. Your pokemon wouldn't want that, would they?"

He shook his head. "No…"

"Then you shouldn't either."

As Ash watched the older boy console the younger one, he couldn't help but wonder who the gym leader was, and how they were so powerful. After calling his mom to update on when he would be getting home, Ash left the pokemon center to take out Staraptor and continue on his way. He was walking through town towards the southern edge when he saw a familiar-looking trainer walking the streets. Ash's eyes widened and he quickly ran over.

"Gary! Gary!" he called loudly, waving his arms over his head.

Ash's smile fell when the young man turned to stare at him, stopping in the middle of the street. "Wait, you're not-"

"No, I'm not Gary," cut in the strange man. The man held out his hand. "But I'm his cousin, Green. Nice to meet you."

As Ash looked up at him, he saw how much taller and older looking he was. Ash's jaw dropped at their similarities, noticed the man's green eyes and how he was certainly older than his first rival, being in his mid-twenties. "Wow, you look just like him!" he exclaimed. "I'm Ash, by the way."

Green chuckled, as he looked the boy up and down. "Ah, so you're the Ash I've heard so much about. You're quite famous in Pallet Town."

Ash bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…"

Green abruptly looked away. "It's a shame that I never had the chance to battle you. I'm sure you live up to your reputation."

"Huh?" asked Ash, confused.

Green chuckled again. "Why, I'm this city's gym leader."

Ash's eyes bugged out. He couldn't believe it! _This_ was the powerful trainer that had taken down the boys at the pokemon center? Gary's cousin?

"_Y-you're_-? But then…why I challenged to you a battle!" Ash shot out finally, taking his stance.

Green held up his hands in amusement. "Woah now. I would love to accept your challenge, but I have to return to the gym, and I'm sure you have somewhere to be."

Ash's excitement deflated instantly. "Oh, right."

Then Green sighed. "But hopefully I'll be able to challenge you someday," he said winking. He waved to Ash as he made his way back to the gym. "So long, Ash!"

"Bye!" Ash called out, feeling slightly confused at their exchange. He stood there for a bit before he took out Staraptor's pokeball and released the bird pokemon.

"C'mon, it's time to head home."

* * *

Ash felt a smile come on as he touched down outside of Pallet Town. He was truly glad that he had grown up in such a small and close-knit environment. In Pallet, everyone knew everyone and their families. So many young trainers started from Pallet, and so it had become a well-known place for fostering aspiring trainers. Ash regretted now staying around for lengthy intervals between his adventures, so he hoped to take a chance to re-absorb himself and kick back for a while during his stay.

As he walked towards the sleepy town, Ash saw a couple of children having an amateur pokemon battle in one of the fields. Two boys faced each other, their eyes focused in the heat of battle. One was about eight years old, while the other was slightly older, probably nearing his tenth birthday. The younger boy had a Bellsprout in front of him, which was currently facing off against a Vulpix.

"Bellsprout, use poison poweder!" the boy called out, pointing at the small fox pokemon.

"Vulpix, dodge! Then use quick attack!"

Ash watched as the pokemon clashed, already knowing whom the winner was going to be. He continued on, feeling Pikachu get anxious on his shoulder. The electric mouse suddenly sat upright, and its ears tweaked high in the air. Its trained nose twitched in alarm.

"Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" Ash's eyes widened when Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and began running towards town. "Wait, Pikachu!"

Ash chased Pikachu a block or so until he ran into someone by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-" Ash looked up at the tall figure he had run into, seeing it to be a young man.

"Huh?" Ash's eyes roamed over the man, finding his clothes to be eerily similar to his outfit during his first few adventures, except dyed red instead of blue.

The man looked down at Ash, freezing him in place with his dark red eyes. The brim of his hat shadowed the man's face, but it held a solemn expression, one that frightened Ash. Just then, a Pikachu appeared from behind his head, peering down at the younger boy. The Pikachu leaped down, catching sight of Ash's own Pikachu.

"Pika?" The two Pikachu stared at each other strangely. Their trainers stared down at them curiously, but Ash didn't catch the smirk pulled on the other man's lips.

Ash was perplexed; usually when Pikachu met another Pikachu, they would immediately playfully interact and find kind ground. This time was an exception. The man's Pikachu stood in a battle stance, gazing at Pikachu skeptically. Pikachu sat there, completely still as the other Pikachu moved to circled around it slowly. It was at this time that Ash noticed the couple of scars on the Pikachu. He glanced back at the man. Who was he, exactly?

"Chu!" Ash looked back to see that the man's Pikachu had jumped back onto his shoulder. The man began walking away, causing Ash to become extremely confused.

"Wait!" He ran after him, making the man slow and stop. "Wait, who are you? I've never seen you around here before. Are you a trainer?"

Red smirked at Ash's naïve questioning, but he did not turn around. Glancing over his shoulder, he took one last look at Ash. Just as Ash thought he was going to say something, Red tipped his hat before grabbing a pokeball. Ash's eyes widened when the man jumped upon a large Charizard, which quickly took to the air. The dragon-like creature spewed a powerful plume of fire as it flew away.

As the shadow of the Charizard disappeared into the distance, Ash stood there, scratching his head. So many unanswered questions ran through his head. Pikachu then waved its paw in his face, reminding him that he had yet to reach his final destination.

"Right, we've got to go home, or Mom will be worried." But as Ash ventured towards his house, all he could think was: who was that strange man?

* * *

Don't forget to review, please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, but I was having trouble debating on what was going to happen in future chapters, although I already had this whole chapter written! Plus, I was on vacation, but after a couple reviews reminded me of this story, I figured I had to finally update. Anyways...this sort of answers what several people were asking, but you'll have to read to find out!

And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon...blahblahblah

* * *

Chapter 6: Questions

"Mom, I'm home!" hollered Ash, as he walked in the door. Mr. Mime was closest to the door and cheerfully waved at him.

"Mom?" Ash peered around the corner and walked into the house, looking for Delia.

"Pika?" Pikachu sat upright, its ears twitching.

"Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" Pikachu pointed down the hallway towards the living room.

Ash followed Pikachu's direction until he found his mother in the living room. She was slumped forward over a book in one of the chairs by the bookshelf. It was then when Ash heard her quiet sobs.

"Mom! Mom, what's wrong?" Ash asked as he rushed to her side. He looked down at the book in her hands, but her hair covered the pages.

"Oh, Ash," Delia murmured, touching his face gently.

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?" Ash insisted.

Delia shook her head. She wiped away her tears, putting on a strained smile. "Nothing's wrong, honey. I was just…just looking back at your book. You know, with all your childhood pictures and newspaper clippings." Delia quickly pushed the book aside before closing it and shoved it back onto the bookshelf. Her index finger lingered for a moment on a spot on the spine.

"Are you crying because I've been gone so long?" Ash asked worriedly.

Delia managed to sit up and look at him in the eye. Then she cupped his face with her hands. "No. It's because you're all grown up."

"Mom," Ash drew out. "I still live here. It's not like I'm moving away for good."

Delia sat back, putting her hands on her chest. "But you've grown up enough to go out on your own adventures." She reached forward and took his hand in hers. "I'm just glad you're back, Ash." Delia had to restrain herself from slipping and saying Red instead. She loved both her sons dearly, and it was almost a miracle that both were back at the same time.

Ash embraced his mother, inhaling her scent, as he felt her warmth envelop him. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll stay here with you. I won't leave so soon again."

* * *

Red stood atop his frozen domain, staring coldly out at the cavernous ravine. Once, he had felt scared of the mountain's dominating presence, but now he saw it as nothing less than majestic. His jacket swirled around him; he could feel the icy wind pierce through the fibers of his shirt, but he could hardly feel it.

Red numbly reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small picture of a raven-haired boy. It was faded and worn, but one could still distinguish the spiky hair and cap. Red stared at the picture for a long while. So many things were tied to the picture in his hand. He couldn't tell the truth to Ash. He couldn't ever be a normal trainer again. He had lived in absolute isolation and solitude because of it.

With an angry scowl, Red crumbled the picture in his hand. He held his fist over the edge of the howling ravine. His arm shook from of the tension. His eyes burned a deep crimson as they flashed with bottled up emotions and neglected memories. Red began to wind his arm up t throw the crumpled picture as far as he could. Just as he reached 120 degrees, he stopped. He couldn't do it. His entire life and reputation balanced upon it. As much as he wanted it all to be over and for his life to be normal again, he couldn't do it. What would he be without it? No one. No one at all.

Red fell back from the edge of the ravine, stumbling in his steps. His eyes were wide as he opened up the picture in his hand. What had happened to the cheerful boy in the picture? Red shook his head. He wasn't ready. He knew that now, after standing atop the Arceus-forsaken mountain for years. Back then, he had been too young. Too young and innocent and naïve for such a responsibility. For some, they would've called it a great achievement. For him, it was only a curse. He was who he was now because of that event fourteen years ago, and he hated himself.

Red ducked his head down and his arms wrapped around it. He had no strength or ambition. Not anymore. Not like Ash had. He was just an empty shell that had suffered alone for so many years.

Red's thoughts then flickered back to Ash. The kid had no title like he had. He was foolish and naïve and cocky…all that he had once been. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Red had to admit that he was special. He cared and was selfless from the stories he had heard. He, on the other hand, was as cold and ruthless as the mountain. Ash was such a better person than he was.

Red crouched down in the snow amongst the howling wind and the bone-chilling hail. He looked back at the picture. His title meant nothing, yet it meant absolutely everything.

* * *

"Who could be here at this hour?" wondered Delia, as she descended the stairs hastily. Mr. Mime was already at the door waiting for her.

Delia glanced at the nearest cock. It was nearly two in the morning. Rain cascaded down from the heavens, thudding loudly against the roof. Delia swore she had heard thunder earlier.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime questioned worriedly.

Delia shook her head. "It's all right, Mimey. I'm sure it's fine." She then opened the door to see who in the devil was calling in the middle of the night. She gasped sharply at whom it revealed just as a stroke of lightning illuminated their figure.

There, standing amongst the freezing downpour, was Red. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his eyes were unusually darkened. Pikachu was huddled inside his jacket, its eyes shut. Delia, looking at her oldest son, had never seen Red so defeated. His face was shadowed, but not with his usual intimidating demeanor. Instead, he looked almost soulless.

Delia caught one look at how pale her son was and immediately grabbed him and ushered him inside. Her hands dripped from the icy water that soaked his jacket. As she herded him into the other room, she glanced back at Mr. Mime.

"Shut the door, Mimey. And quietly." Delia's eyes darted up the staircase. The last thing she needed was for Ash to see his long-lost half-brother standing there. It was a goo thing that he was a heavy sleeper.

Red sunk down into one of the kitchen chairs while Delia rushed to get him a blanket. When she returned, she wasted no time in stripping him of his soaked jacket before placing the blanket over his broad shoulders. Red's mind seemed to be running at an unusually sluggish pace. He slowly craned his neck to watch as his mother began to boil water for tea, and his hand leisurely stroked the sleeping Pikachu in his lap. As if she could feel his eyes on her, she half-turned, worry flooding her eyes. Her hand reached out to put itself on his head. Then she flipped it over, so she could feel his temperature.

"Mom," Red's voice strained out from between his chapped lips. I'm f-fine. I sat on Mt. Silver for almost a decade."

This made Delia frown even more. "Yes, and I barely had a say in it. Just humor me and let me worry over you for once." Seeing her furrowed brow with her hands on her hips, Red reluctantly revoked his argument.

Delia then placed a large mug of tea in front of him as she slid into the chair across from him. Leaning forward, she grasped his hands in hers. Red met her eyes briefly, causing her to sigh. She lightly squeezed his hand.

"Would you mind telling me why you're here in the middle of the night?" Delia purposefully avoided mentioning Ash, since she suspected that his arrival had something to do with her younger son.

Red looked away, withdrawing his hands to wrap them around the hot ceramic mug. "I want to tell him." Delia's eyes widened, although she was hardly surprised. "But I don't want him to know about the championship." Red's words were solid and unwavering, despite his frigid form.

Delia nodded, gazing down at her hands in thought. "I understand. It's…time." She looked up when she heard a rustling sound. Red was slouched sideways digging for something inside his jacket that was hanging from the back of the chair to the left of him. Delia's eyes narrowed with confusion when he pulled out a small sip of paper.

Red slid the piece of paper across the tabletop to her. Delia picked it up gingerly. The paper was wrinkled from being folded many times, but when she undid the crease, she instantly recognized it.

"I'm sorry I took it before, but I want you to hold onto it for now. I don't want it." Delia looked at Red, her eyes going between the picture and his somber face.

"Are you sure?"

Red nodded, completely serious. "That's the only evidence of it. And the last thing I want is to be reminded of that day."

Delia opened her mouth to speak, but then disagreed upon it. Instead, she grabbed his hand once more and looked directly into his crimson eyes. A small, sad smile touched her lips. "So you finally found it. What the two of you have been searching years for."

Red's eyes wavered questioningly before they darkened in understanding. He finally squeezed her hand back, leaning down to kiss the point where their hands met. He rested his cheek there, closing his eyes. Delia moved over of her hands and put it on his head, stroking his wet, raven hair.

Delia sighed, turning her gaze out the window to watch the downpour outside. Despite the thundering sound it made, it seemed strangely still and quiet. Looking back at her sign, she managed to smile once more. It felt good to be like this again.

* * *

Delia's eyes fluttered open, and her lips parted as she exhaled slowly. Then, all that had transpired during the latest part of the night came rushing back to her. She instantly shot up, flipping the covers off of her. Grabbing her robe, she quickly descended the stairs. Her eyes swept over the lower part of the house, searching for her son.

When she entered the living room, her breath hitched in her throat. The couch was vacant, the blankets she had given to Red neatly folded and stacked on the armrest. As she walked nearer, her eyes caught upon a piece of paper atop the pile. With hesitant hands, she picked it up and began to read.

_Mom,_

_I know I said I wanted to tell Ash, and I will. I'll be back in a few days, and then everything can be back to normal. Don't worry about me. I'll see you soon._

_Red_

Delia's hand went to her forehead. The definition of "normal" in Red's words…why did it cause her concern? Her brown remained furrowed until she head the creak in the hallway upstairs. Delia's eyes widened, and she quickly stood, stuffing the note into her robe pocket.

Ash cheerfully trotted downstairs with Pikachu riding on his shoulder when he found his mother in the kitchen. Her back was stiff, and she seemed tense, making him frown.

"Mom?" Delia spun around, catching Ash standing in the doorway. A smile crawled onto her face, although her eyes seemed oddly hollow.

"Oh, good morning, Ash! Breakfast will be ready in just a minute." She tried to sound cheerful, but she couldn't help but keep thinking about Red.

Ash stepped forward and put his hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Mom, are you OK?"

Delia blinked innocently at him. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Ash gave her a doubtful look before he managed a small smile and made his way to the kitchen table.

After Delia put his plate in front of him, a thought came to the aspiring pokemon master. "Hey mom, are there any other trainers around here that have a Pikachu?"

Delia seemed startled at his question. She nervously wiped her hands on her apron. "Why are you asking?"

Ash shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I dunno, it's just the other day when I was walking back here, I saw this man with a Pikachu. I hadn't seen him before, and then his Pikachu started acting really weird with Pikachu."

Delia's mind drifted off for a moment. She could still recall when Red had come by with a poke egg. He had seemed quite excited over it, saying that his Pikachu and a friend of his' Pikachu had produced it. Then she remembered that night he had left, saying that he had to stop at the professor's lab. The egg had only hatched a few weeks before.

"Mom? Mom?" Delia snapped back to reality, blinking as she looked at Ash again. "Do you know who he is?"

Delia resisted from biting her lip as she debated over how to answer his question. "I've seen him around. He doesn't come by very often, though. I'm sorry." Delia inwardly sighed. Well, it was the truth, just not the whole truth. Thankfully, Ash seemed to accept her answer, although he did seem a bit crestfallen.

Delia turned away and began to clean up. She momentarily shut her eyes. _I'm sorry, Ash._


	7. Chapter 7

Oh. My. God. I am soooooo sorry. First off I just started college and so my time's been limited. Also, I totally forgot the journal that I had been writing this story in at home (since I'm old fashioned and this is truly the first chapter I've written straight on the computer) and I had to write this all from scratch. (Ok, I really didn't like where I had been going before this, and I had had like three more chapters written out, but I just didn't like them. So all in all, I'm glad that I re-wrote this because I think this chapter is a whole lot better than what I was heading towards originally.)

Anyways, hopefully this goes along with whatever I wrote before, since I had to skim the whole thing just to figure out where I was going. So...enjoy (hopefully) and feel free to yell at me via reviews or private messaging for my over two month non-postathon.

...

T_T

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and stuff and stuff...

* * *

Red on shrugged his backpack as he continued on his way to Viridian City. The sun was just beginning to rise in the clear sky, slowing burning off the fog that had settled in the night. Pikachu was curled atop his broad shoulders, its long ears flapping softly with each step he took.

Normally, Red would use Charizard as his main mode of transportation, but on some occasions he preferred to walk to his destination. This was one of those times. Red needed to think, and he preferred it when he could be alone. It was still early enough that there weren't that many trainers out, which he thanked Arceus for. The last thing he wanted was to be disturbed from his pensive thoughts.

Red's eyes caught upon a flock of awakened Pidgey that sprung from the woods, soaring into the sky. The tiniest smile appeared upon his lips, and he tilted his head upwards, letting the morning sun touch upon his pale face. He let out a sigh as he moved his arm back to scratch Pikachu behind the ears. The electric mouse let out a pleased squeal, butting his head against his master's hand.

There was a slight breeze that rustled the nearby trees' leaves. The flowers danced in the wind and the clouds began to shift overhead to reveal the rising sun. Red felt completely at peace, and he wished that every time he came down from his icy domain that it could be as peaceful.

Red sighed, tensing his shoulders as he delved into the matters that rested upon his shoulders. Ash was a talented boy, no doubt a powerful up and coming trainer in the pokemon world. However, Red believed that it was a complete stroke of bad luck that the only championship that Ash had won was the Orange League, one that didn't even count as a proper League championship. Red had to admit that Ash was still young and naïve, as a boy his age ought to be, something that he himself missed out on. Ash deserved the time to be so, and yet Red knew how he craved to win a pokemon league. Winning the title of a champion is what every young trainer aspired to be. He was the rare exception, and look where he was now.

Was he really making the right decision, wanting to tell Ash? He felt like the main perpetrator in lying to Ash, and he had to remind himself that their mother was under just as much stress. But Red had to deal with the fact that if Ash found out that he was pokemon champion, he would destroy practically every hope and dream that Ash had under the pressure of being as good as him. Red never was one for lying, and if he could protect his half-brother's innocent aspirations, then he would. Red then decided that he would everything in his power to protect Ash from his true self.

The city of Viridian loomed ahead of him, standing proud before the sprawling forest that lay behind it. Red turned his head away from the city and looked ahead to the Indigo Plateau that was the revered home of the Kanto Pokemon League. And deep within its hallowed halls, the mysterious Elite Four, the gods of trainers that watched all the pokemon league battles in search of worthy trainers. He had been one of those trainers, once upon a time. Red still held some anger for Lance and his companions, but he knew such anger was ridiculous. He had isolated himself, not them.

As Red turned West towards the Indigo Plateau, Red had a small feeling of regret not going to see Green, but he shoved the feeling away. He had more important things on his agenda. Afterall, he had pushed all his friends away for years, and he could always do it again if need be.

Red felt a smirk pull at his lips as the guards in front of Victory Road eventually stopped him. When they asked to see his qualifications, he discreetly drew a pokeball from his belt, pressing the button before he casually tossed it in the air. The guards gasped, drawing back when they saw the giant orange dragon before them. Before they knew it, the trainer before them had mounted the beast and flew off, leaving them speechless.

As Charizard coasted over the plateau, Red kept his eyes peeled for a spot that was a fair distance away from the pokemon league so not to cause a stir when he landed. He found a copse of trees just outside of the northern entrance of Victory Road. Pointing downward, Charizard followed his silent order and, letting out a roar, descended towards the spot. Red easily leaped off the pokemon's back, returning Charizard before heading towards the magnificent building that housed the pokemon league.

Pikachu jumped down from Red's shoulders as he started up the hill, running beside him to keep up with his long, measured strides. No one was there to stop him as he entered the building, but Red hesitated for a moment as soon as he stepped within, catching his breath. It had been years since he was last here, and he felt a strange wave of nostalgia wash over him. He also felt a twinge of anger deep in his chest, and he narrowed his eyes.

There was a young lady at the front desk, but Red completely ignored her as he strode past her towards the large staircase that came down on either sides of the desk. The woman opened her mouth to protest at his rude entrance, but was stopped when his Pikachu turned to look at her, sending her a warning look. Red didn't even look back as he ascended the staircase. He stopped, however, when he reached the top, looking left then right, trying to remember which way was where his destination lay. After a moment, he chose left and continued on his way.

The main hallway was quite grand, but then again Red wasn't one for luxury. Scarlet drapes hung from the ceiling and large frames held pictures of all the Elite Four and Champions, past and present. Red's eyes pointedly darted to the ground as he passed by the frame to the left of Lance's, not daring even to glance by it. He couldn't believe that they still had a picture up. He supposed that even though the rest of the world had forgotten about him, the League obviously hadn't.

Along the hall were doors leading to each of the Elite Four's offices, although they were hardly ever used, considering that most of them preferred to lurk in their arenas. At the end of the hall was a set of golden doors that Red knew led to Lance's office.

Red walked up to the desk in front of the doors and glared at the young man that sat behind it. The young man looked up at him and flinched at the glimpse of Red's crimson eyes that bore into him from beneath the shadow of his hat.

"I-if you want to see Lance you have to authorized – " The man stopped abruptly as he felt the raging will of Red come down upon him. He almost fell off his chair as Red leaned forward, piercing him with his gaze.

"A-alright! Please, just go on through – " Red paid no attention to him as he walked directly forward, pushing through the doors.

Red's eyes cast over the room, searching for its occupant. Lance stood out on the adjoining balcony, his scarlet cape floating gently in the wind. His crimson hair stood a sharp contrast to the light blue tint of the sky. As he turned around, the air between them seemed to freeze with tension, their dark eyes locking into a dead stare.

Lance's expression lightened as he stepped forward, increasing the pressure tenfold. His cape swayed behind him, stirring the warm air that circulated throughout the room. Red stood his ground as the current reigning champion of Johto approached him. Pikachu's cheeks sparked in warning, his ears lowering dangerously. A smirk twitched on Lance's face, rousing an irritated feeling within Red.

"Red. I'm surprised to see you here, to say the least, considering the rumors have been saying that you died on that Arceus-forsaken mountain. And yet here you are. And what, may I ask, caused you to barge in here this morning?" Lance's voice dripped with poisonous charisma, both drawing Red in as well as intimidating him.

Red met his gaze with his own, his fists clenching together. "I came here to resign," he said evenly. "I no longer want to be the champion of Kanto."

Lance's eyebrows shot upwards, but then a sly smirk slid across his face, unnerving the trainer before him. "Are you serious?" He didn't need a confirmation to know the answer. Lance chuckled under his breath, it gradually increasing in volume. Red's guard wavered as he watched the man before him skeptically. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Red."

If looks could kill, then Lance would have been burning in underworld ages ago. While his face remained impassive, Red's eyes seared a dark red that flashed almost violently at Lance's words. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he demanded.

Lance laughed, turning back around to face the balcony, his long cape slicing through the air like a knife. Red stiffened automatically. "Despite your unexpected arrival here, Red, your timing is actually quite convenient. You see, Wallace and I are planning to host a tournament soon, one that will be unlike any other. This tournament," Lance rotated back around so he met Red's fiery gaze. "This tournament will be a calling for the strongest pokemon trainers in the world. All regional champions must be present to properly represent their respective regions."

Red didn't say anything. Lance's smirk widened. "You and I both know that it is a common misconception that I am both the Kanto and Johto champion. It was the truth many years ago, but now I am the champion of Johto and you are the champion of Kanto. Therefore, your presence is required for the tournament." Lance lowered his head slightly. "It is not simply a request."

Red's chest rose sharply as he felt he was almost being suffocated. No…he didn't want to believe him, and yet he knew it was true. Even if his appeal had been granted, his title wouldn't be changed until the coming of the next pokemon league meeting. Still, Red felt inevitably trapped, even more than he had before he had made his rampage up the plateau.

Lance crossed his arms, awaiting a comment from the champion of Kanto. Finally Red spoke.

"Fine. But after the championship, I want out. I don't want to be titled champion anymore."

Lance inclined his head, only stoking the fire burning within Red. "I cannot guarantee anything. The league is a whole other entity. Even though I am the champion, I cannot promise you that they will let you off so easily. After all, there must be a champion ready and able to step into your place if you just up and leave."

Red suppressed a growl. Green couldn't do it. He was already occupied. He doubted Gold would be up for a rematch in the form of an official battle. Red inwardly sighed. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Red abruptly turned and left the room, not even giving Lance a second glace. He couldn't. Not after everything that man had ever done to him. Red's eyes narrowed as he stormed out of the building, his fingernails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists until they shook. It was all Lance's fault. And Red was going to make him pay.

Red landed with a soft crunch as his sneakers met the hardened snow of Mt. Silver's peak. Pikachu quickly leapt from his mount atop Red's shoulders, touching down beside him. The wind howled loudly around them, but Red hardly noticed. Pikachu watched as his master silently strode up towards the overlook that he often stood at that hung over the frozen ravine down below. The electric mouse noticed how tense he was, from the way his shoulders were hunched, not just from the cold, to the way that his silence spread to a malevolent aura that surrounded him.

Red kicked some snow off the tip of the overhang and watched it spin off in the wind as it fell down to the ravine. It was so easy. So many years he had contemplated it, standing on the edge of life or death. How had he not seen it before? Just one step… No, he couldn't think that way. Although he often doubted why he still even existed after it all, Red realized that he more to live for than just what first came to mind. He couldn't leave his pokemon behind. They were friends to the end, and abruptly leaving them would be like cheating. But he also couldn't leave his mother. She had already been through so much; it pained him to even consider what it would do to her if he were gone permanently. Then there was Ash. Surprisingly, Red found himself having paternal feelings for the boy. He was everything that he couldn't be, everything that he wanted to be, and for Red, that was too much. Even though Red hardly knew him, and Ash barely knew he existed, Red felt an obligation to him. To all of them. He couldn't betray them. It wasn't in his nature.

Red sunk down and sat at the edge cross-legged, ducking his head in shame. The action caused Pikachu alarm, and the faithful companion immediately rushed over, bounding onto his shoulder to make sure he was all right. Red let out the softest of chuckles, raising his hand to pet the furry cheek of the electric mouse. Pikachu settled between Red's legs, curling himself into a ball in his lap. Red smiled, looking up outwards at the snowy landscape.

Maybe he was wrong, wanting to resign from the league. Some of his greatest memories were made right there on the summit, with his pokemon, and they were ones he would never forget. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he was a pokemon champion.


End file.
